


First Kiss

by xgraciela



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgraciela/pseuds/xgraciela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnlock manip with the boys about to kiss :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

 

"...Yes, Mrs. Hudson. From now on we won't be needing two bedrooms."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for having a look!
> 
> My manips are also on my [Tumblr](http://xgraciela.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20manip) tagged "my manip".


End file.
